<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night to Remember You Drink to Forget by Agama_agama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480310">A Night to Remember You Drink to Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama'>Agama_agama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Hand Jobs, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Trans Edelgard von Hresvelg, Wet Dream, Wound Fucking, most of the gore happens in dimitri's dream, poorly executed dream surrealism, t4t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri dreams about Edelgard, Edelgard touches Dimitri. It's all a very fucked up situation.</p><p>(Dream sequences are in italics.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night to Remember You Drink to Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dimitri has a Tdick in this- I used both "cunt" and "cock" and probably some equivalent terms to refer to him, and I just used "cock" for Edelgard. Also, there's a point where Dimitri dreams he has, like, a cis guy dick if that makes sense? Didn't want to tag it as tf or penis growth because it's not, just transmasc wish fulfillment, but I did want to warn for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dimitri fascinated Edelgard. Something about the Faergish heir was unendingly captivating- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something about him was familiar. His mannerisms, his face, his voice. The subtle emptiness in his blue eyes and the way it seemed to strain his voice to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a feast after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, with the knights and the teachers and plenty of sweet buns and steak and wine. Everyone sat at the same table- it was supposed to be an event for the houses to mingle with each other. And yes, Edelgard had been flirted with by Lorenz and drunkenly challenged by a baguette-wielding Felix before Sylvain dragged him off to bed. But she didn't get to talk to Dimitri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was one of the last ones at the table, which meant that she got to see Dimitri staggering off with Dedue's hand around his shoulder late in the night. It wasn't long after that when Hubert took her to her own bedroom, and gracefully bowed and took his leave like always when she was there. She changed into her loungewear and laid on her bed, unable to sleep and her mind still cloudy from the wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought about Dimitri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A banquet table had been dropped into the dry grassland of Duscur. Dimitri never dreamed of anywhere else. On the table this time was Edelgard, sleeping peacefully- dressed in such a strong Adestrian red that it looked like her blood was spilling out, staining the white tablecloth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri wasn't wielding his lance, just the dagger. He knew what to do, he always knew what to do to her. He didn't want to have to. He didn't want to want to hurt her as much as he did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stood up from his chair and noticed that the grass was sharp, like needles or scraps of broken steel. Somehow the feeling of his feet being cut into was pleasant- not good, not in the same way, but comfortable. It broke through the numbness. He was distracted for long enough to reach down and pull out a handful, but it dissolved into gold dust in his hand when he tried to look at it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard didn't know what time it was when she crept out of her bedroom and down the hall. Late enough for her not to hear anything except the footsteps of the monastery cats. Usually Hubert would accompany her at this time in the night, and she was tempted to wake him, but no- not for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she really knew what </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was, just that she was headed to Dimitri's room. The light flicker of her candle illuminated his door, and she tried to pull it open as quietly as she could. Her eyes were drawn to Dimitri's sleeping form. He was lying on his back, protected by the thick quilts that were given to each of the house heads. Her heart ached for a second at how peaceful he looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could kill him right now and run off with Hubert into the night, put her plans in motion early while Faerghus fell into chaos. Edelgard considered the most painless way to do so as she tucked a lock of his blonde hair behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri could smell her. Overpoweringly- his sense of smell was usually dull, but sometimes in these dreams her hair smelled like flowers. Sometimes that's because they spring from her throat when he cuts into it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The others are distant now, he realizes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They usually sit at the table. Usually, it's in the middle of a road or suspended in midair, and usually they jeer and cry as they watch Dimitri cut into his teacher or Rhea or her, or whoever he thought to blame, however unlikely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ghosts are leaving him alone this time with her. The silence is haunting. Dimitri strokes her face- for once, she's not already freezing cold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard realized she didn't know any ways to give someone a quick, peaceful end. That was Hubert's domain. Looking at Dimitri again, she couldn't imagine killing him. She was struck by an urge to watch him sleep peacefully. This was a moment in time she would remember. She'd have to face him, sooner or later, and that wouldn't be cute or peaceful at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard didn't want to pity him, and she was sure he wouldn't want to be pitied. But Dimitri was a byproduct of a broken world. She hoped he would be able to rest easy once Fodlan's healing had begun- there was no future in which they both survived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peace- that was what this was for. For humanity to be able to sleep peacefully like this. Edelgard would sacrifice anything for that- and she knew she should have left, but her thoughts were still swimming in wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to stick her hands under his sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was Dimitri's duty to the kingdom. He would do it wrapped in the wolf-pelt cape of the kings of Faerghus. It was already dripping blood, which was natural. He took her hand in his- her hands were small and harmless. Dimitri wrapped one of his hands around Edelgard's neck, feeling her throat, her muscles, all the subtle movements of the body in sleep. The blood flowing beneath the skin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was already bleeding where his fingertips grazed her skin. Just little pinpricks of blood, as if the pads of his fingernails were growing thorns. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He leaned in to smell her, to taste the blood on her neck that didn't taste like blood, to run his hands down her body and make more little red lines on her breast. She was undressed, somehow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He grabbed her hand. It was small and harmless. His wasn't.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard pulled back Dimitri's thick blankets to look at him better. He was by no means short, but he looked small somehow. Edelgard smiled warmly and touched him on the waist, lightly slipping her fingers under his waistband. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want to wake him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt around his body, learning the topography of his hips, his stomach, his lower ribs. Dimitri was pleasantly muscular, with enough fat to remind her he was actually younger than her. They were all just children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard let herself lean into him and kiss his neck, finding that he smelled like wine. She let her hand explore further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri... wasn't usually naked for this. Usually he was clothed in armor, but this time he was completely exposed, save for the bleeding cape. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn't matter- he was ready. He kissed her deeeply as he finally ran the knife down her side, just piercing her enough for it to bleed. He buried the dagger in his own arm to keep it warm, and the sting felt sweet. His fingers dipped in and out of the wound, and when he brought them to his mouth her blood tasted like flowers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He removed his dagger and held it close to her breast. Then he picked her up and held her close, the cape covering them both in its blood. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had a different kind of hunger this time, though. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri breathed shakily, closed his eyes, and dug his fingers deeper into the cut.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard sat on the edge of his bed and pushed the waistband of his shorts down. He stirred a bit but didn't seem to notice. His cock was just as asleep as the rest of him, and Edelgard ran a finger down its length. She felt it twitch, and dipped her finger into his warm, wet cunt. She took it out and decided to play with his cock more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard realized how powerful she felt, Dimitri sleeping soundly next to her with her hands under his clothes. She started stroking his dick with her thumb while she stretched her hand to feel his inner thigh. She climbed up onto his bed, careful not to disturb him- just wanting to touch more of him and feel more of his warmth. The entire room felt like it was getting hotter. She slipped her hand up through the leg of his shorts and felt the muscle of his thigh as she reached back up to his cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard could feel his cock jump when she touched it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri felt drunk as he finally killed her. He couldn't control himself- he got a taste of blood and that was it, he started slashing at her chest and tearing into her, so vicious and bestial. And normally that was the end of it. He would slash her throat and that would be the end of it until he woke up in a cold sweat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that didn't scratch his itch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>People in real life didn't die as pretty as in Dimitri's dreams. They didn't stay warm nearly as long. But there Edelgard lay, quiet and beautiful and covered in blood and viscera. It all still smelled like flowers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri leaned in and bit into her neck, just to taste the blood. Edelgard was intoxicating- Dimitri wondered if she knew. If she was inviting him to touch her corpse until he was satisfied. If she was watching from somewhere far away, laughing at how little control he had over himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was fascinated by the way Dimitri's body was reacting to her touch. She expirimentally ran a hand up to his nipples, and he flinched when she barely touched them- Edelgard decided it was too risky. But he gave a much subtler and equally nice reaction to Edelgard wrapping her hand around his cock. There wasn't much of it, barely enough to wrap two fingers around, but the way Dimitri let out little moans when she squeezed it told her it was sensitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jerked him off, slowly, gently as not to wake him up. She noticed him sigh cutely as she stopped momentarily to settle her body between his open legs, to get a better look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," she whispered for some reason as she started touching him again. One of his legs wrapped around one of hers, and she had to check that Dimitri was still sleeping soundly- he was. Edelgard felt her own cock throb, but ignored it. She wouldn't make this about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Dimitri and wondered what he was dreaming about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri's entire body was shaking as he rutted against Edelgard. His hands were on her shoulders and his teeth were clenched as he looked at what he had done to her. He reached into her chest, into her body, and felt the blood gush out. His hand closed around her heart, which was beating, keeping her alive until moments ago- he laughed darkly as he pulled it out, and felt a powerful spasm go through him as he tore it free from her in a shower of blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Edelgard experimentally suckled on Dimitri's cock, and he threw his head back and moaned so dramatically she honestly thought he'd woken up.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His cock throbbed- he looked down at himself, and went wide-eyed at the sight. Anything was possible in a dream, he supposed. Edelgard's decaying corpse can smell like perfume, and Dimitri can have a dick he can actually fuck it with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He muttered her name as he climbed up onto the table and sank himself into her insides, warm and soft and wet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard pushed two fingers inside Dimitri's cunt and twisted them. She felt his body tense up as she sucked on him. He must have been getting close to coming- Edelgard tried to thrust her fingers in deeper and move them a little faster. She just wanted him to feel good- to wake up to the memory of ghostly, gentle hands on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri deserved that much from her, at least. She kissed him on the thigh, then moved her mouth back to his dick when his leg curled around her tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri fucked roughly into Edelgard's body, dying both of them red. Her insides pulled him in and he sped up his thrusts, leaning down to press his forehead into hers. The heat inside of him kept coiling closer, burning hotter and brighter as he tensed up. Fucking Edeldard like this was becoming an act of reverence instead of an unspeakable sin, bloodying up the landscape and just feeling her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing mattered, really, except for her- the Duscari plains blurred at the edge of Dimitri's vision and the feeling of the warm winds dulled next to the feverish heat of Edelgard's body. She felt so warm, so soft- the blood pooling around his cock and splashing his thighs just made every sensation more intense.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri reached inside her, the blood and viscera parting to let his hand in, and grabbed himself. He gasped and almost cried out- the combination of being inside Edelgard and his hand gripping his firm cock made him wonder how good dreams could be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pumped himself as he thrust into her, and he closed his eyes against Edelgard as he finally felt that heat inside of him burst, that hunger sated. He almost collapsed onto her, but found the strength to pull back and look at what he'd done. The blood on his cock, on his hands, covering the both of them and mixing with the seed he spilled into Edelgard was shimmering as it dripped from his fingers back into her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard felt him cum- his walls tensed around her and his cock twitched in her mouth, before softening. She pulled away from Dimitri and barely heard him exhale as he unwound his leg from hers. Slowly, she got off the bed, remembering to replace his waistband before she left. Before actually closing the door, she turned around and whispered to him "I hope you have a good dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she actually laid down on her bed in her room and thought about it. She was tired, she was hard, and the wine was starting to give her a headache- she groaned and slowly palmed herself as she drifted off to sleep, hoping she would be able to convince herself it was all a dream in the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edelgard is just as fucked up as dimitri, yes it is sexy and yes i will die on this hill. </p><p>@quillalt on twitter if you're also a sicko, we can go "yes... ha ha ha... YES!"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>